Taniec z duchami
by Azgarth
Summary: Opowieść o losach wyklętego taurena, starającego się wywalczyć lepszą przyszłość dla swojego ludu. Bazuje na historii postaci do sesji RPG sprzed kilku lat. Dobre czasy... Stwierdzam M, bo przemoc.


**AN:**

**Jak już wspomniałem, powyższe opowiadanie jest w zasadzie historią postaci jaką przygotowałem na sesję World of Warcraft kilka lat temu. Taureni oraz kultura rdzennych amerykanów zawsze mnie fascynowały, co powołało do życia postać Wahnaaty Ghostrunnera z klanu Wściekłego Totemu. Historia ma kontynuację, którą niebawem dodam, kiedy tylko przywrócę ją do stanu używalności.  
**

**Kilka uwag:**

**1. Wahnaataa to autentyczne indiańskie imię, choć w rzeczywistości oznacza mniej więcej "Pierwszy w Bitwie" lub "Ten, który szarżuje". Nosił je wódz Dakotów żyjący w latach 1795 - 1848, znany bardziej jako Waneta. Ja jednak, na potrzeby historii pozwoliłem sobie zmienić znaczenie tego imienia.**  
**2. Sformułowania takie jak "byki", czy "cielaki" w odniesieniu do taurenów są moim prywatnym pomysłem i z tego co wiem nie znajdują potwierdzenia w Warcraftowym lore.**  
**3. Tak, wiem, że Serga brzmi jak mistrz Yoda. Tak właśnie miało być. :)**

"World of Warcraft", "taureni" oraz ich logo należą do Blizzarda.  
Postać Wahnaaty Ghostrunnera oraz niniejsze opowiadanie należą do mnie.

"World of Warcraft", "taurens" and their crest belong to Blizzard.  
Wahnaataa Ghostrunner and this story belong to me.**  
**.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Nim nastał Czas Pamięci, łagodna Matka Ziemia tchnęła złocistymi mgłami świtu. Tam, gdzie spoczęły bursztynowe opary, powstały niekończące się pola falujące pszenicą i jęczmieniem. Tak powstała misa pełna jej dzieł - wielki kosz tętniący życiem i nadzieją. Gdziekolwiek padł cień jej ramion, z żyznej ziemi powstawał szlachetny lud. Shu'halo - Taureni - podnieśli się, by ofiarować podziękowania i modlitwy swej kochającej matce. Tam, na niekończących się polach świtu, dzieci ziemi oddały się w jej łaskę i przysięgły błogosławić jej imię, aż po ostatni zmierzch świata.**_

**- starożytna legenda o początkach rasy taurenów**

* * *

Gęsty dym o odurzającym zapachu spowijał mroczne wnętrze namiotu. Zgromadzeni wewnątrz taureni z nabożnym milczeniem czekali na słowa szamanki klanu Wściekłego Totemu. Gdzieniegdzie dawały się słyszeć zlęknione szepty kobiet. Byki z surowymi minami czekały na werdykt.

Serga Riverseeker wypuściła z nozdrzy ostatni biały obłok, po czym odłożyła zdobioną fajkę. Otworzyła oczy, mierząc wszystkich zebranych niewidzącym spojrzeniem. Żaden tauren nie śmiałby jednak nazwać jej ślepą, widziała bowiem rzeczy o jakich nie śniły całe pokolenia dumnych klanów. Teraz plemię w napięciu czekało na słowa jej mądrości.

- Ciemne chmury zawisły nad nami, synowie Ziemi... - rzekła chrapliwie. - Ciężkie czasy… dla plemienia Wściekłego Totemu nadchodzą. Zwiastuna ich… przed sobą macie.

Wzrok niemal całego zgromadzenia padł na lekko poruszające się zawiniątko u stóp siedzącej. Siedzący najbliżej szamanki, wódz Tehak Scarhoof potrząsnął niespokojnie grzywą i łypnął na tobołek. Parsknął głośno w zamyśleniu, po czym zapytał:

- Co z nim mamy uczynić, Widząca w Rzece Czasu? Czy należy go zgładzić? - zewsząd dobiegły głuche pomruki – zarówno aprobaty, jak i sprzeciwu.

- To, Przywódco Stada, jest decyzją, którą wy podjąć musicie. - odparła Sega świdrując go bielmem swych oczu. Mógłby przysiąc, że widziała nimi każdy cal rozterek, jakie targały jego duchem. I nie robiła absolutnie nic, aby pomóc mu się z nimi uporać. Powiedziała „wy", ale oczywistym było, że miała na myśli jego – wodza plemienia. Tehak po raz pierwszy w swym długim, naznaczonym doświadczeniami życiu nie widział co zrobić... „Matko Ziemio, dopomóż!" rzucił rozpaczliwie w myślach.

Nieprzyjemna cisza ciągnęła się kilka minut, zdających się być godzinami. W końcu wódz przemówił ciężkim głosem:

- Jest jednym z nas. A imię jego...

* * *

Wahnaataa. W szlachetnej mowie Taur-ahe oznaczało Posępnego Gońca. Takie właśnie imię nosił ów samotny tauren. Siedział teraz nieruchomo patrząc w ciemne niebo. Nagle parsknął, potrząsnął wielkim rogatym łbem i spojrzał za siebie. Głęboko zadumany spoglądał w ciemny skalny otwór pieczary, szczelnie osłonięty suchymi gałęziami cierniowymi. To tam tego ranka złożył ciało swego mentora i duchowego przewodnika. Jedno spotkanie na trakcie przekreśliło wiele lat prawdziwej przyjaźni...

_Żaden z nich nie zauważył, a nawet nie wyczuł zbliżającego się wolnym krokiem krasnoluda. Jednak gdy „grzmiący kij" wystrzelił, było już za późno. Czerwona Chmura osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Targany szałem Wahnaataa nie pozostawił po krasnoludzie nic, co mogłoby świadczyć o jego pochodzeniu, przynależności czy posturze. Bo ileż jest w stanie powiedzieć mokra, krwawa plama na gościńcu?… _

Czerwona Chmura.

Ileż zawdzięczał temu starcowi?

_Kiedy wędrowny szaman zawitał do wioski Wściekłego Totemu jego wzrok od razu przykuł młodziutki cielak, leżący pod głównym namiotem plemiennym. Przechodzący obok traktowali go jak powietrze, niejednokrotnie potrącając kopytami brudne, nieruchome ciało. Wahnaataa dobrze pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie – najpierw ciepły uśmiech starego taurena, a zaraz potem szok i strach, kiedy przybysz zobaczył poprzez warstwę brudu i błota jego prawdziwą maść – srebrnobiałe futro, symbol nieszczęścia. Stracił już rachubę ile razy widział podobny wyraz twarzy u członków plemienia. W każdym bądź razie, wówczas, ponownie przygotował się w duchu na kopniaki i obelgi ze strony kolejnego rodaka. _

_ Kopniaki, którymi raczono go od najmłodszych lat, kiedy to po straszliwej zarazie odeszli jego rodzice i ponad połowa wioski.  
Obelgi, które zawsze przypominały mu o znaczeniu jego imienia oraz o cierpieniu jakie sprawdzał na innych.  
Kopniaki i obelgi, które... tym razem nie nadeszły. Była za to wyciągnięta ręka i zatroskana mina.  
"Wyglądasz okropnie, mały. Chodź. Przyda ci się kąpiel."_

_ Te proste słowa stały się początkiem zupełnie nowego etapu w życiu Wahnaaty. Nie pytając nikogo o pozwolenia Czerwona Chmura zabrał młodego cielaka z wioski w swoją wiecznie trwającą podróż. Teraz, gdy już nie byli razem, ta podróż wydawała się być wiecznością. Zbyt wiele w jej czasie widział i zbyt wiele doświadczył, aby dokładnie to spamiętać. Duchy. Krąg śmierci i odrodzenia. Krąg życia. Podróże do świata Przodków. _

_A jednak pamiętał. Pamiętał co do joty. Musiał._

_ Dla siebie._

_ Dla Czerwonej Chmury._

_ Dla swoich rodaków._

* * *

Przejmujący, złowróżbny krzyk sowy wyrwał Ponurego Gońca z odrętwienia. Mglisty cień wspomnień rozpłynął się w półmroku. Czarne chmury przysłoniły niebo, a chłód przeniknął ciało taurena. Zrozumiał znak dany mu przez ducha zmarłego szamana. Głos sowy zawsze był zwiastunem śmierci. Silny powiew wiatru zakołysał dużym naszyjnikiem z niedźwiedzich kłów zwisającym na piersi taurena. Pasterz duchów pochylił głowę, przymknął powieki i zatopił się w modlitwie:

- Pramatko, Wielki Duchu! Nachylam się ku Ziemi, abyś mogła usłyszeć mój słaby głos! Wielka Matko, Ty istniałaś pierwsza, jesteś starsza od modlitwy. Wszystko co stworzyłaś, należy do Ciebie! Żyjące istoty dwunożne, czteronożne i skrzydlate, wszystkie zielone rośliny i skrzydła wiatru. Ty stworzyłaś święte moce czterech stron świata, dobrą drogę życia i drogę usianą trudnościami, aby krzyżowały się ze sobą. Usłysz mój słaby głos, wysłuchaj mnie! Daj mi wiedzę i mądrość, abym niósł ochronę memu ludowi. Daj siłę, abym nie przyniósł wstydu współplemieńcom. Prowadź mnie pewnie krętymi ścieżkami losu, aby moja klątwa była siłą mojego narodu. Matko, pozwól przetrwać w tym ogarniętym nienawiścią i niepokojem świecie. Oto jest moja modlitwa. Choć mój głos słaby jest, wierzę że mnie wysłuchasz...

Po tych słowach zarzucił sobie na ramię wielki, bogato zdobiony totem ze stalowymi skrzydłami orła na szczycie i ruszył wolnym, ciężkim krokiem przed siebie. W cichym szumie złotych równin dał się słyszeć szept:

_„... Znam nie tylko twoje myśli, taurenie. Znam także twoją przyszłość. Twój los nie dopełni się na świętej ziemi naszych ojców. Choć zmuszony będziesz ją opuścić, twe serce nadal pozostanie tutaj. Podążaj więc naprzód, gdyż czeka cię wiele pracy dla dobra twego ludu. A gdy nadejdzie czas, dołączysz do mnie na Wiecznie Zielonych Łąkach..."_

Do zobaczenia, stary druhu... Do zobaczenia...  
Nadchodził czas walki i śmierci.  
Biada tym, którzy staną mu na drodze...


End file.
